


Sway

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Greg has Dreams.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> not quite sure whether i conveyed what i hoped to here... this was written at 3am haha

Greg has dreams.

He loves to dance. Not clubbing, not ballroom, no actual 'dance' in particular, but he dreams of it.

He dreams of himself wrapped in someone's arms, just swaying. There doesn't when have to be music - it's not about that, it's about the movement; about the person.

But people don't generally dance like that, and if they do - the slow sway that only lovers ever take up - there's always music to bring about the urge. They dance to dance.

That's not why Greg does it, but he'll take what he can get.

 

* * *

 

He's on the sofa, reading. It's late - or early, depending on your view - and still dark out. The curtains are closed anyway, and candles are lit. Some might call it romantic, Gil and Greg call it cozy. 

Greg has one foot tucked up under his thigh, the other on Grissom's lap, leg stretched out along the sofa. Gil himself isn't really doing anything other than circle his finger lightly around the bone of Greg's ankle and watch him read.

Grissom shifts suddenly, moving to get up. When Greg looks up at him questioningly, he simply smiles and gently sets his foot aside.

Greg watches him walk the few steps over curiously, his interest in his book completely evaporating when Gil stretches out his hand. An offer.

Greg puts the book on the sofa and accepts.

Smiling, Gil pulls him up and they stand together in the candlelight.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, even though there's no music playing, and Greg's breath leaves him.

"Uh- s- sure," he manages, "I- yeah." He stops blabbering when Gil slips an arm around his waist, smile widening. He's asking him to dance. _He's_ asking.

Not in a, 'Grissom knows Greg wants to dance, so he'll ask so Greg won't have to' sorta way, but more of a 'Grissom wants to dance with Greg, so he asks, and Greg happens to be very amnible to that' kinda way.

It's something _Gil_ wants, completely for himself. It's something they both want, something they both enjoy, and Greg never thought that someone would quite get it like he does.

Neither man quite believes in soulmates. Gil thinks that people are more suited to eachother because of their personalities, their likes and dislikes. They'll gravitate towards eachother. Greg believes more in actual soulmates, but not the singular version. He thinks there are lots of matches out there for any one person. But if there were ever a sign... well, it might be silly, but for Greg? Gil asking for a dance, for a dance like this; a dance isn't about the dancing, that would be it.

Positively beaming, he settles his arm around Gil's back and leans his head against his chest, his other hand sliding to fit perfectly into Gil's. Gil settles his cheek against the sandy hair on Greg's head, and Greg can feel his smile.

Together, they start to sway.

There's no music, but neither of them need it.

Greg closes his eyes, content. he  can hear Gil's heartbeat underneath his own cheek. That's music enough for him.


End file.
